Bookish Delights
by nehimasgift
Summary: A Collection of CHr OneShots...
1. Welcome

Hello and welcome to Bookish Delights!

This was going to be an **Author's Note** on _Party Favors _one-shot but what the heck… I might as well make a small notice for before the first one-shot here. Wears a cloak and grabs a microphone

Now, because I do write a lot of **Cedric/Hermione one-shots**, I've decided to start keeping them under **Bookish Delights**: **A Collection of C/Hr One-Shots**. This will contain all of the one-shots that are **under 1000 words!** If my C/Hr one-shot has **more than 1000 words **OR** there's a possibility of a sequel** then it won't be found here.

**ALL** of the one-shots here will be **stand-alone** and won't flow, so don't expect it to be a multi-chapter fic.

As for the one-shots I already have posted, I won't rearrange them to be in here. It's from **this fic** on that they will be found here.

Does that make sense? If not, then feel free to ask me questions : )

I can't believe I actually put the pairing on the summary faints

Enough babbling! Time for the fics!


	2. Party Favors

**Title:** Party Favors  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** "I didn't forget it. I-I just got the dates... wrong?"  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** AU :P

* * *

_It was itchy. _Very_ itchy but he had to do it. If not for Hermione, then at least for his son right? Of course! He had to do this for his son..._

Cedric's though faltered as he heard tiny squeals coming from the yard.

_For Merlin's sake Neville and Ginny are here! The Weasleys, Harry, _and_ his parents._

"Cedric? Are you done?" Hermione called through the door.

_Not to mention a few colleagues and-_

"Cedric!"

Running a hand through his hair, Cedric put the last piece on and opened the door. He sighed with relief for just a second at Hermione's blank face... until he saw her lips starting to twitch and her eyes shining with as much brilliance as Dumbledore's eyes.

"Love, this isn't funny. It's torture. It's humiliation. It's-"

"Teddy's birthday. He's your son and you love him. That and you forgot his gift."

"I didn't forget it. I-I just got the dates... wrong?"

"Don't worry Cedric, it's only for two hours and you're free to go. Remember it's Teddy's birthday. Your _son_," she emphasized.

"He's your son too," Cedric muttered.

"Yes but this fits you much better than it does on me. And here don't forget this."

Lifting the head up, she placed a kazoo in his mouth while pushing him towards the kitchen.

_When did we get downstairs,_ Cedric though in a panic.

"Now just remember to talk through the kazoo and you'll be fine."

"But-"

"Guess who's here everyone?" Hermione announced.

"WHO?" replied the chorus of children.

"It's Big Bird!"

With a quick shove out the door, Cedric became swarmed by little 5 year olds with sticky hands while the adults laughed and took pictures.

_Oh damn I'll never live this down._


	3. Cookies

**Title:** Cookies  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** Hermione couldn't believe what they were doing.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** AU and small drabble:P

**Author's Note:** For **papayacrazy** and _SasukeBlade_ on ff. net :D

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what they were doing. Apparently the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Sitting on the chairs in front of the oven was Cedric and their boy. They were watching as the cookies baked inside with utmost fascination and curiosity. 

"You know boys, you can't eat them until after dinner."

"Aww!"

Watching Teddy get up and leave, she didn't particularly like Cedric's cheeky grin as he stood in front of her.

"Cedric," she warned.

"Hermione," he answered.

"No."

"Just _one_ cookie for me and Teddy and I promise to make dinner, wash the dishes _and_ tuck him in tonight."

"Deal."

Kissing her soundly, he reached for his wand when she handed him the _big_ dishtowel and sponge.

"No magic," Hermione instructed with a smirk.

Patting his cheek, she left the kitchen while he swore softly.


	4. Possessed

**Title:** Possessed  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** It was cold and windy... and did she mention it was cold?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** AU :P Went over by a minute :(

* * *

Hermione Granger scowled as an image flashed across her mind. Not that she minded it so much but really this was getting ridiculous even for her. Every second, minute, and hour of the day she had free, her thoughts would automatically be occupied by a certain graduate. Who she would see on the occasion that she ventured into Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron working at Honeydukes. Who would throw her a bright smile whenever he saw her... but then again he did that for every customer. Besides it wasn't as if she had any reason to think she was special right? Other than having a close sisterly bond with Harry and Ron, what other guy would even throw a second glance at her.

Staring at her unfinished parchment, Hermione calculated that she would need at least another three inches before her work was even considered done. Picking her quill up again, she flipped the book open to page 215 and started to finish in silence without another thought to the Cheshire-like bo- no man... well young man. Yes, Cheshire-like young man in Hogsmeade.

It was cold and windy... and did she mention it was cold? Trudging through the half feet of snow, Hermione found it hard to keep up with the tall boys before her. Tightening the scarf around her neck, Hermione scanned the crowd to see where they had gone. Spotting a glimpse of red, she was about to follow when she tripped over something.

"Sorry," she called through her scarf and hair.

Trying to get up, she slipped once more before two yellow arms helped her up. Dusting the snow from her body, Hermione turned around to say 'thanks' but stopped before she could even finished.

"You alright there Hermione?"

Cedric Diggory. Cheshire-like young man that had currently occupied her mind was standing before her. The only thing that was keeping her from her books and works on the chance that her working mind slipped. His dark sandy hair was slightly damp from the snow as he had no hat and his grey eyes were twinkling as brightly as Professor Dumbledore's. His canary yellow jumper with black lining without a doubt was paying homage to his Hogwarts house like the scarf adorning his neck.

"Hermione?" Cedric asked with concern.

"Huh?"

Finding herself without words, she was glad for the protection of her scarf before nodding her head a quick 'yes'. Muttering a 'sorry' she turned around but found herself slipping again. Instead of the damp ground though, she felt a warm, nurturing body supporting her weight. Berating herself, she steadied herself with Cedric's help.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He frowned at her answer before brushing the snow off her shoulders with mutterings that sounded close to a mother hen. Without another thought, she started to snicker before it turned into giggles. Seeing him stare at her with confusion, Hermione calmed herself enough to get out a few words.

"Yellow... mother hen..." she said before bursting into a fresh round of laughter.

"Did you eat one of the twins' special candy?" Cedric inquired curiously still trying to figure out as to why she was laughing.

"Eh... haha... ahem. No, it was just a train of thought. Sorry."

"Oh good. For a minute there I thought you were laughing at m- you were, weren't you?"

Feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you were acting like a mother hen and you are wearing yellow, so I couldn't help myself..."

"Oh. Hmm, well I can't really say I blame you... I think."

"I'm sorry Cedric but thank you for helping me. I think I should get going now..." she trailed, looking for any signs of Ron or Harry.

"Oh... well alright."

Hermione's ears perked up at the slight hint of disappointment and turned around in time to see him blush. He mumbled a 'goodbye' before walking towards Honeydukes. She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing but before she knew it, she had grabbed his hand. She felt him tense for a moment and hoped to Merlin that she hadn't thought wrong. Seeing him turn around questioningly, she once again lost her voice.

"Yes?" he ventured.

Gathering her courage, she held her head high, "Do you mind if I come with you to Honeydukes?"

For a second she thought he would laugh but upon seeing his shy smile, they walked towards the shop never once letting go of their conjoined hands.


	5. Chance

**Title:** Chance  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** But here was his clear chance to talk to her.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** AU and a **15minuteficlets** :P

* * *

_To do or not to do?_

At the moment, seventh year and Head Boy, Cedric Diggory was having a bit of a dilemma on his hands. It's not everyday, he gets the chance to talk to her as Potter and Weasley always surrounded her. It wasn't as if he hated them or anything. No, it was just very intimidating how protective they are of her. Quite scary really, especially when he saw that sixth year Ravenclaw give her a suggestive wink from afar last week. Shuddering, Cedric remembered the absent boys and the two black eyes the sixth year sported the next day.

Instinctively, Cedric raised his hand to his eyes glad that it wasn't _him_ they had gone after. But here was his clear chance to talk to her. Cedric had made it a point to keep a track of the two boys' schedule and hers everyday for the past three weeks. Trying to stall for time, he straightened out his robes, made sure his hair was neatly combed not that it did much as he kept running his hand through is hair, checked his book b-

"You'd think with the extra 30 minutes we gave him, he'd had ask her out already."

Jumping Cedric tripped over his own foot before two pair of arms caught and steadied him. Closing his eyes, he started to mentally swear when he realized what they had said. Turning around he saw Potter and Wea- well Harry and Ron standing there with arms crossed over their chest staring at him.

"I don't think we give him enough credit... At least he got within 10 feet of her this time," Ron stated.

"Yeah but he's hiding behind at least two bookshelves and sweating like Duddy on a diet," Harry pointed out.

"He's Duddy now?"

Watching as the two boys start to talk about a 'Duddy', Cedric discreetly _tried_ to sneak away. Key word being 'tried'. He was instantly dragged back behind the two said shelves when he made less than four steps.

"Geez Diggory, you make it seem like we're going to Avada you," Ron said before adding, "Although it's not like we won't if you break her heart."

Cedric stared a bit wide eye at their raised eyebrows and waiting faces. The glint in their eyes didn't make it all that much better either because it looked like the Weasley Twin's look right before a big prank.

"Well are you going to ask her out or what?" Harry inquired.

"Uh..."

"You know you're going to have to be more articulate than that right?" Ron told him.

"Right. Well, how did you know about..." Cedric faltered before making hand gestures between him and Hermione.

Rolling their eyes, Harry just shook his head, "You really don't know how to subtly stalk someone."

"I mean all the stares," Ron added.

"And the 'Oops I didn't see you there' run-ins,"

"And the constant following,"

"And preening-"

"I don't preen!" Cedric interrupted.

"Trust me Diggory, I don't think I've seen someone preen that much for a girl before."

"Yeah not even when Neville finally asked out my sister."

"He was preening?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, poor bloke. All of that and then fainting after Gin said 'yes' too," Ron explained.

"But that's besides the point," Harry continued.

"The point is, if you don't go over there right now we're going to have to beat up Terry Boot," Ron pointed out.

Turning around, Cedric saw Boot giving furtive glances at Hermione and the library entrance door. Feeling a small twinge of jealously, Cedric picked up his things and made his way towards her table.

Harry and Ron watched him shyly ask her about the empty seat before sitting down and starting a small conversation with her. It wasn't until they were outside of the library that Harry stopped and stared at Ron.

"What?"

"Articulate?"

"We were in the library, what else was I suppose to say?"


	6. A Small Proposal

**Title:** A Small Proposal  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** Cedric couldn't believe what he just heard.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** AU and a small drabble :P Oddly enough this was all I wanted to write in 15 minutes.

* * *

Cedric couldn't believe what he just heard. Surely he had heard wrong... maybe his ears are full of wax. He just stood there blinking then proceeded to pinch himself to make sure it was real. Hearing himself hiss, he concluded that this was real. It was unexpected to be sure and there wasn't a problem with it but isn't this a bit odd?

"Well?"

"Uh..."

"You don't really have to say anything if you want. I just thought after two years together that this would be the right moment."

"It is but..."

"But..." Hermione started.

What else was he suppose to say? That she beat him to the punch, although maybe that would be better.

"Cedric?"

Looking up from his feet, Cedric smiled at her confused face. In just a tee shirt and jeans, she was gorgeous. Even more so now with his sweater that was at least three sizes too big for her. He hadn't really planned it this way while they were sitting outside of the Burrow. He wanted to make dinner for her and then ask but hey, at least now he knows he won't stammer his way through a proposal or burn anything down like the last dinner.

Taking her hands, he pulled her close, "I'd love to marry you."


	7. Honeydukes

**Title:** Honeydukes  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** _"Right sonny and I'm Merlin."_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** Prequel to Possessed but can stand alone :P

**Author's Note:** So yeah it's not suppose to be in here but my plot bunny just jumped at me with this prequel

* * *

He always waited for the weekend for when the bells would tinkle loudly and the morning crowd rush would come in with their bundles of scarves, hats, and coats but never bother to look at them past that. The only one he ever really searched for in the crowds was a girl with a busy mane that he had come to find very cute and endearing.

Taking his eyes away from the crowd, Cedric started to ring up the purchases that many of the first years had brought up to him. With each first year that came up to him, he would smile brightly and make some small talk. As the crowd started to die down, Cedric took to watching the door again but discreetly as his elderly boss watched him with knowing eyes.

"Yeh know son, yeh can't just stand there and wait fer her," Mr. McPhair spoke.

"Wait for who?" Cedric asked dumbly but he could feel his face reddened as her image flashed by his mind.

"That pretty little lass yeh keep starin' at."

"I don't stare."

Mr. McPhair snorted as he continued to stock the Chocolate Frogs, "Right sonny and I'm Merlin."

Taking his eyes from the door, Cedric busied himself with the counter cleaning up invisible bits of sweets with his towel. They worked together in silence for while before his boss' voice resonated through his mind.

"She's not goin' te wait 'round forever, if yeh don't tell her now."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause I almost lost Addie that way. I almost waited too damn long for her to come around when I knew that I shoulda made the move."

"I talk to her," Cedric said a bit uncertainly.

"No yeh don't. Yeh make small talk and don't tell me that's talkin' boy. The trick of _real_ talkin' is to actually ask her to drink a cuppa tea with yeh. Don't be like me and wait for 10 years to pass before yeh meet again at some friends' reunion. My heart almost broke that night when she said she mighta married that bloke but I tell yeh, the best thing that ever happened to me was when she said she was jokin'."

"That doesn't sound like a good joke," Cedric mumbled.

"Yer right, I almost had a heart attack."

Cedric stopped a bit and chuckled before he stopped as he saw her walk by. He let a small sigh he didn't know he was holding but watched her as she lost her boys in the crowd. He continued to watch as she patiently looked around and saw her frown when she couldn't find them. Hearing the back door open, he turned around to greet Mrs. McPhair. She waved at him slightly before giving him an encouraging wink. He reddened again at her amused face but when he saw Mr. McPhair kiss and hug his wife, Cedric couldn't help but think that could be him in 40 years with a loving wife and a family that he didn't know he wanted.

"Take a break. Go on and help the poor girl," Mrs. McPhair called out to him.

Cedric was taken aback just a bit but smiled at them nonetheless and out of Honeydukes, looking for the girl that he hope won't give him a heart attack with a funny joke in 10 years time.


	8. A Little Walk

**Title:** A Little Walk  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** _This is how it should be,_ she absently thought.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** AU :P

* * *

Hermione Granger was one of the smartest girls to grace the halls of Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw. She learned quickly, had a knack for knowing the facts, and read over 55 percent of the books in the library (so she's working on it). Yet she can also be strong with a sharp eye for details and an even sharper mind. However, for the life of her, she couldn't accept the fact that a wonderful gentleman was currently courting her… so she's a bit old-fashioned. 

But that wasn't bothering her. No, it was the simple fact that this gentleman was actually Cedric Diggory, seventh-year Head Boy of Hufflepuff, one of the more loveable young men to ever grace Hogwarts and her life. While Harry and Ron frowned at the thought of her dating someone older, they generally supported her and offered their services of protection and manslaughter if 'Diggory so much as laid a wanking hand on you'. Her face reddened at the thought, remembering how Cedric shifted nervously while she had her head in her hands.

Of course after Cedric had left, albeit uncomfortably, Ginny promptly gave Ron and Harry a light hexing that lasted three days before Hermione told her to stop. Nevertheless it gave a lasting impression on the boys and Neville. Poor Neville was so afraid to set her off that following week.

Feeling a bit of a breeze, she pulled her coat tighter before searching the crowds again for the dark sandy haired boy but came face to face with a bunch of daisies. Giving a small sneeze (as it was winter, cold, and a bit of pollen had flown up her nose), she took the flowers before receiving a quick kiss. Looking up a bit, Hermione could see Cedric's broad grin and his warm grey eyes before placing her hand into his slightly large, calloused one.

They didn't get going right away because Cedric made sure that she was covered up properly with her coat, scarf, hat, and a warming charm. Hermione liked it when he took care of her. Not so much that it was clingy, but not so little that he was distant. Sometimes she would see the worry and bits of stubbornness at her involvement with the impending war but like Neville did with Ginny, waited patiently for her until she was ready to talk about it. He always offered a comforting hug with whispers of support, that made her wish they could just forget about everything and runaway.

They walked a bit awkwardly around in the snow before arriving at their destination. It wasn't anything special, just a simple spot below a hill by the lake. Opening the basket that he was carrying, Hermione helped Cedric open the blanket (charmed with another warming charm) onto the damp ground before sitting down on it. Getting out her book, Hermione tried to get comfortable in the lumpy snow when she heard a chuckle beside her. She felt herself being slightly dragged to a warm body as Cedric placed his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. With a mocking sigh, she leaned back and opened up her book but never got past the first few pages before falling asleep.

She didn't feel Cedric taking the book out of her hand nor felt him pull another blanket out to cover them. Hermione only knew that she was content as they both leaned against a tree and took a small nap.

_This is how it should be,_ she absently thought.

This is how it will be.


	9. Perfect

**Title:** Perfect  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** Cedric wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** **15minuteficlets** and it's only a drabble

* * *

Rolling over, she felt the cool air stir beside her when she tried to reach out for his warm body. Cracking her eyes open, she found her right side empty with his impression still in the bed. As she shifted and got up, she saw their adjoined door open with soft light filtering out. Putting on her robes, Hermione slipped her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers before padding across the room and towards the door. Hearing a tuneless melody, she opened the door and smiled as she watched Cedric humming the baby to sleep.

Hermione stood in the doorway just watching her husband care for their child and could tell by the way Cedric looked at their son that he was going to be spoiled but not too much that their boy would take things for granted. Sighing just inaudibly, she rested her head against the door and continued to watch him as Cedric laid their son back into the crib, never noticing that she herself was falling asleep once more.

Turning around Cedric was a bit shocked when he saw Hermione leaning against the door sleeping but shook his head with amusement before picking her up and carrying her back to their bed. Setting her down on the left side, Cedric tucked her in and brushed the stray curls from her face. He could see her fatigue due to her lack of sleep from the nights she had to constantly wake up and care for little Teddy. Getting into bed beside her, Cedric wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"We did good," he whispered sleepily to her.

Feeling her snuggle closer to him, he chuckled tiredly when she spoke, "You mean well. We did well."

Resting his chin on the top of her head, he knew that his dad was right to say that life was perfect when you had the world right there in your home.


	10. Hope

**Title:** Hope  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** Why her?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** **15minuteficlets** and it's not as good.

* * *

It wasn't meant to happen this way. They were suppose to be happy, find that 'happily ever after' moment that they had so much wished for in their war-torn years. In just one second, he was scared. Scared for the children they fought to protect, for the future that was suppose to be theirs. He felt helpless standing guard inside of the Gryffindor Tower. How had it come to this? How could their beloved school fall to pieces? A part of him wanted to die every time he heard a blood-curdling scream.

Turning around Cedric surveyed the first, second, and third years. The fear was evident on their faces as most of them cried while some, like the Slytherins, remained stoic but they couldn't hide their own fears as he watched it grow in their eyes. Having had enough, Cedric went to each and every window in the tower to silence them with a spell before going over each one to make the window opaque and gloomy. Not wanting to watch the battle below them, he turned back and began to pace the room.

As he continued to pace, Cedric grew more and more nervous waiting for the battle below to end. Every noise in the room began to amplify as he felt the tension in the air grow and the sadness cut his heart as he thought of the people who had already fallen with more to come. Yes, they had been prepared, and yes, they had been waiting for this moment but he still couldn't help but ask questions.

Why now?

How could the other professors let them dirty their sacred grounds?

Why her?

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Cedric let his head drop onto his hands. Taking deep breathes, he tried to calm his racing heart. It was she who made his heart race even in the midst of a battle. _She_ was the one he was waiting for. Waiting until the moment that would decide whether or not she and her boys will live. It pained him to let her fight, to fight with knowledge way beyond her years but they needed her. Not as much as he did, but still. It seemed that the fate of the world rested on three children's shoulders fighting a war that was as old as time.

"Professor Diggory?" a faint voice wavered.

Looking up and seeing the girl's tie, he could tell that she was a Slytherin.

_Etana March,_ his memory whispered.

"Yes Ms. March," Cedric finally asked.

Her dark blue eyes didn't sparkle today like it usually did, but the grim look on her face told him that they were too young. And yet, it told him that she was too weary and old beyond her 11 years. Taking out a handkerchief, he beckoned her onto his lap and slowly wiped her silent tears that he wished he could keep at bay.

"Are we going to die?" she asked him in a faint whisper so the others wouldn't hear.

Stopping, he was shocked to hear such a question. Scanning the room, his eyes landed on his old head of house and fellow colleague. Professor Sprout was also comforting the other crying students but he had a feeling that Etana had already asked her as well. Looking down, he could see her defeated look. Struggling with his voice, he finally whispered a shaky but determined 'no'.

Getting off his lap, he watched as she walked over to the other first years and comfort them.

Feeling the wards break down, Professor Sprout and Cedric ushered the children up the stairs as quickly as they could. They stood ready at the foot of the stairs to defend their post. The seconds felt like hours before the portrait opened and the intruder came in. He had been ready to strike when Professor Sprout gave a muffled scream. He never knew what came at him but in his rigidity, he sensed another person. A female person. Opening his eyes tentatively, he looked down just a shouts of joy could be heard and his robe started to water.

Her unruly locks were caked with mud and dried blood as he eyes traveled to her bruised and battered body. As she looked up at him, he recognized her brown eyes, shining with tears as her red lips curled and formed the words 'we won'.

He could not believe it. For a second he couldn't see it. Closing his eyes, he thought that he was deluding himself until he felt her lips brush against his own. Feeling its soft caresses, he held onto his piece of hope. Holding onto her war-wrecked body, he knew that he wasn't dreaming. That Hermione Granger had come back battered but in one piece.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked around the room until his eyes fell onto Etana. He could see her whisper 'thank you', her eyes showing promises of a better future.


	11. Surprise?

**Title:** Surprise?  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** He wanted- no needed- tonight to be perfect.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** So I couldn't help but write and dedicate this drabble for all of my lovely friends! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE BDAY GREETINGS :D (HUGS ALL OF YOU)

* * *

Racing around the room, Cedric made sure that everything was ready and in place. Checking the table, the food that threatened to burn if he hadn't came into the kitchen, and the box on his chair, Cedric waved his wand for with a few more charms before going into the bedroom. He wanted- no needed- tonight to be perfect. 

Ransacking his closet, Cedric muttered a swear when he couldn't find the clothes he had set out as the clock chimed half an hour to go. Hearing a small explosion from the kitchen, he dropped the socks he was holding and went to go check it out. Once he was in the kitchen, Cedric looked into the oven to see if the dessert was okay. Cautiously opening the oven door, he slowly reached the two bowls with his wand and muttered a cook-finishing spell. Finding that they were all right, he quietly and steadily levitated the dessert into the refrigerator.

Looking at the clock, he found that he only had fifteen more minutes left before she came back. On his way back, he found his clothes neatly on the bedside table and rushed to put them on. He had pulled his pants halfway on when he heard a loud bang. Hastily putting his left leg in, he ran back and found Crookshanks playing with the pasta on the floor while the water was pouring out of the pot. Cedric immediately went for his wand but when it wasn't in his sleeve, he swore once more as a pop sounded in the living room.

Hermione had wanted to spend the night in bed with a wonderful book but her small, _achievable_ dream was dashed when she heard a cat's yowl and a man's quiet swears. Dusting off her robes, she decided to investigate the problem but what she saw was something even _she_ wouldn't have done.

The small dining area looked perfect with periwinkle tablecloth and dining ware with champagne in a bucket of ice. Making her way into the kitchen... it was a whole other story. There in the middle of it all was Cedric trying to clean off Crookshanks as best as he could with a dishtowel while another pot was threatening to overflow with what looked like soup. Her eyes scanned her once spotless kitchen but shined with amusement a moment later when she realized what day it was. Smiling at the thought of what he was trying to do, she didn't care if she got dirty and threw herself at him.

Not expecting her to be home so soon, Cedric was caught off guard when a body ran into him that caused him to lose his footing and Crookshanks. Falling down butt first, his face was breathing in a light scent of strawberries and vanilla that calmed him down considerable. From behind, Crookshanks only hissed at his mistreatment before stalking out of the kitchen but Cedric didn't mind.

"Surprise?" he questioned hesitantly.

Cedric had assumed that she was going to kill him when Hermione tackled him but thought otherwise when she looked up with a wide grin. After three years of dating he thought that their anniversary should be wonderfully perfect so that he could ask her that one question.

However, he never had to when she breathed 'yes' and brushed her lips lightly against his own that tingled and warmed his very heart, happy that she would his and he would hers.


	12. Not Enough To Say

**Title:** Not Enough to Say  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** There simply wasn't enough that he could say.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** I'm beginning to think why I even ever put these up but **15minuteficlets

* * *

**

There's just not enough that he could do to sooth her fears. Day in and day out, Cedric sat by her side at St. Mungo's hoping and wishing, waiting for the moment when her eyes would open and he could see her look up at him with her dark brown eyes. Night after night, he gets little to no sleep as she tosses and turns from the nightmares that keep her confine to that damn bed. Some nights he would hold her hands as she sleeps peacefully, feeling they barely warm but grateful that they weren't cold or worse... frigid. Other nights, he would clutch them to his heart and watch with tears as she wrestled with her inner demons and the after-effects of war.

Never since the last battle had he left her for one minute, fighting angrily with the nurses and Medi-Witches for his place by her side. Even as he won, there was no justice for what they had done to her. Not from the nurses for the Sleeping Potion they constantly injected into her; nor was there any from the Death Eaters who did this to her, even if they had died for their crimes. Not even from that insipid Minister of Magic, who faked to the world that the woman behind their victory was doing fine and was on 'vacation'.

He had spat on the Daily Prophet that day. So angry was he that it took both Harry and Ron to give him the Calming Potion. Cedric had been so sorry after the potion wore off and felt guilty as both men said that it wasn't his fault.

Feeling that she had stopped shifting, Cedric brushed her damp curls away from her face as he brought a cool cloth to her face. Gently washing away her current nightmares, he wanted to speak soothing words to her but found himself unable to. It had been three months, two weeks, and four days of words that had robbed him of his speaking abilities today. All that he wanted to say had already been said... there simply weren't enough words to tell her the things he wanted to tell her. There simply wasn't enough that he could say to her any more other than repeat his past words. He didn't want to tell her about his day because it was always the same... that was until he has held her hands again.

Holding her hand gently, Cedric marveled at how much smaller they were compared to his, even if it was just slightly. Turning it over palm up, he traced the lines that naturally covered her hands before lightly going over her scars. While they were clean he could tell by the faint ink spots on her fingers that they were a part of her. As he continued to observe her hands, he didn't realize that he was telling her about them as well. How her fingernails were cut short, as he remembered how a few were bitten down to the quick. Or that her palm was a nice pale rosy color. That while her skin wasn't as soft, like most girls, he loved how they were just the right texture for him to hold.

The more he talked, the more he became sleepy. As much as he wanted to stay awake, he knew that it was time for a short nap. Despite the fact that he was struggling to stay awake, he knew that he had to sleep. Clasping her hands right between his own, he finally let himself sleep. If he had just struggled a bit more, Cedric would've seen Hermione's eye flutter open and smiling warmly at him as she took her other hand and wrapped it around his.


	13. Waiting

**Title:** Waiting  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** He just couldn't understand what was taking so long.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** None but it's for **15minuteficlets

* * *

**

Some days, he doesn't mind waiting around but today just wasn't those days. Today he just sat there, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair with his chin in his other propped up hand. Why was it that today of all days she was late and he had to wait? He doesn't like being late either and now was not the time to be late! What was taking her so long to get ready anyways? Why couldn't they have woken up three hours earlier? Hearing the footsteps come down the stairs, he hopped off the stool and stood by the counter with a mild glare as she came in.

"What took you so long?" he asked with impatience.

"Now you know better to than to talk to me that way," she admonished him.

"But we're going to be late and I'm going to miss the first bell!" he whined.

"Teddy we're at least 15 minutes early and Cedric don't you dare laugh, I can see the Prophet shaking," Hermione scolded with pursed lips.

"But Mummy it's the first day of kindergarten and I want to get there first!" Teddy said with irritation.

"All right. I'm ready now, let's go."

Watching Hermione take their son's hand and out the back door, Cedric couldn't help but think that as much as Teddy looked like him, he was also very much like Hermione. Getting up and putting the dishes in the sink, he looked out the window to see Teddy get into the car but found Hermione no where in sight when he heard her from behind.

"I forgot something."

Reaching over, she grabbed her bag and keys from the table before coming over to him and kissing him 'goodbye'. Grabbing some Floo, Cedric was about to leave for Hogwarts when he heard the back door open and she called for him in the kitchen. Going back to the kitchen, he saw her pointing to the sink.

"It's your turn to do the dishes," she reminded him rushing back outside as they heard Teddy honk the horn.

Looking at the pile of messy dishes, Cedric grabbed an apron and sponge. Now he's going to be late for work... not that his students mind.


	14. Never Dull

**Title:** Never Dull  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** "Why couldn't she be a boy?"  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

_Crash!_

There never was a dull moment in the Diggory household... especially when there were two hyperactive children running around. That crash seems to always be the first thing Cedric would hear as soon as he was home. Closing the door behind him, Cedric made his way through their war-torn living room while making mental notes of what to fix and how long it will take. Peeking into the kitchen he could smell the dinner cooking itself but was surprise not to see anyone in sight.

Making his way through the kitchen he could hear the yelling becoming louder and louder... it's a good thing that their closest neighbors were a five-minute walk from both sides of the house. He cringed to think of the complaints they would get if the neighbors were closer.

"I'M TELLING MUMMY!"

"NO I'M TELLING MUMMY!"

"NO I WILL!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL TOO!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL TOO!"

"They've been at it for the last hour or so."

Turning around, Cedric saw Hermione coming through the kitchen. He could see how tired she was with her bushy hair falling out of its bun and from the look of it, she must've just woken up from a nap. Not that he blames her, their children could wake up the whole neighborhood if they wanted to. He watched as she went from pot to pot checking it for any damages.

"What are they fighting about this time?" he asked tiredly before going up to her.

"I told you getting Teddy that toy broom was a bad idea."

"How was it a bad idea?"

"Because now Robbie wants one and you know how she is when Teddy gets something that she doesn't have."

Chuckling a bit, "I always wonder why they weren't twin- Ow!"

"Don't get any ideas. I have enough trouble dealing with them while worrying about this little guy," she chastised, rubbing her growing belly.

Hermione was only 6 months along but with an 8 and 6-year-old running around, she's been more than tired and at her wits end. Sometimes they would be lucky and her parents or his will take the kids for the day, heck even Molly offered to take the kids but they couldn't do that. They didn't want to pawn their children off to their parents, especially since Teddy and Robbie are rather dangerous when they aren't arguing. It probably isn't a good thing that they've got Hermione's smarts and his 'cheeky attitude' as Hermione likes to point out.

Hearing the backdoor open and then slammed shut, they watched as Robbie ran to her room crying while Teddy kicked his way to the patio. Sighing, he kissed Hermione before leaving the kitchen and out the door towards their moody son.

"Why couldn't she be a boy?" Teddy demanded as soon as Cedric sat down next to him.

"Now you really don't mean that."

"Yes I do! If she was a boy then we wouldn't have any trouble at all."

"What do you mean trouble?"

"She's always bugging me and stuff and never leaves me alone at all. _And_ she's always taking my stuff! Robbie made me crash into a tree today! And she didn't apologize or anything. I wish Robbie was never here. I hate her."

Looking at Teddy, Cedric could see a few new scratches where he had scraped his knees and elbows. Taking out his wand, Cedric motioned for his son to sit still as he worked towards cleaning the scraps.

"You know you don't mean it Teddy. She's your sister, you don't hate her."

"Yes I do. She never leaves me alone when I want her too and when I tell her to beat it, she starts screaming at me. I wish she was never around. Why can't Granny or Grandma take her away."

"Because then you'd miss her and Mum and I would be sad."

"I wouldn't miss her!" Teddy declared jumping up.

"Teddy sit still... and of course you'd miss her."

"Why should I? She's an annoying prat anyways."

"Teddy don't call your sister a prat, it's not nice."

"But she is!"

"Who was it that helped you catch those frogs in the pond last week?"

"She did," he answered sullenly.

"Right, and who helped you build that sand castle when we went to the beach?"

"Robbie."

"And who makes funny faces when you have time-out? So that you're not bored?"

"Robbie."

"See. You and Robbie get along so well that if your Granny or Grandma took her away, you'd be lonely and have no one to play with."

"I'd have the new baby to play with!"

"But that's just it. The baby would just be a baby, with Robbie you guys can play Quidditch and soccer together."

"Jonathan and Tim would play with me!"

"Teddy, Ginny and Neville isn't going to always have time to bring the boys over," Cedric explained.

Seeing Teddy open his mouth, Cedric stopped him and continued, "The Weasleys, Potters, and Davies won't have time either just like the Longbottoms. You're lucky to have Robbie, you know that? Your Mum and I never had any brothers or sisters to play with and most of the times we were lonely because we didn't. Now how about apologizing to your sister?"

Teddy sat there frowning as he thought it over before exaggeratingly throwing up his hands and into the house.

"You're a good dad you know that?" Hermione said as she saw he come in.

"What can I say? It's a gift," he told her cheekily.

"Prat," she said as the kids squealed.


	15. Writing is Hard

**Title:** Writing is Hard  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** He just couldn't understand why it was so hard to write a few simple words.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Groaning, Cedric crumpled up another letter and tossed it into the growing pile on his right. Taking another sheet of parchment, he went to work on the same assignment. He hadn't written more than three words on the parchment before crossing them out and crushing it into a ball. Resting his head on the table, Cedric took deep calming breathes before feeling even the slightest bit relaxed. He knew this would be harder than writing that essay for Snape but for some odd reason or another he just couldn't find the words he was looking for.

How hard could it be to write a love letter? Alright so it was just going to be a note of a few lines but still, he's never had this much trouble before! He just couldn't understand why it was so hard to write a few simple words. Sighing, he took out another parchment and was determined to use this one as scratch paper... okay maybe he should just unravel one of the paper balls on his table but he doesn't feel like reaching over to grab one. Now let's see, where should he start... the heading! Always important to have a heading when writing a letter.

_To my one and onl-_

Frowning he crossed it out deeming it too straightforward and definite... heck he wasn't even sure if she'd say yes yet.

_Roses are re-_

He didn't know where they came from but maybe he should stop listening to Ernie try to spew out poetry.

_It would be an honor if I-_

Definitely not that one either! He's not asking for marriage, just a date... it was as simple as that.

"I think I rather like this one the best."

Looking up from his parchment, Cedric quickly looked around him to see no one at all. Thinking that he was just hearing things, he bent his head over the parchment and wrote another line down. Hearing the chair opposite him scrape ever so slightly so as not to attract Madame Pince's attention obviously he looked up into the amused face of the Gryffindor Princess not that he named her that, it was just something he heard Malfoy spat out or someone like Ernie say when they made a reference to their school's genius. Of course it is rather befitting seeing as how she surprised everyone that year at the Yule Ball. She was every inch of grace and beauty when she walked down those steps with Viktor Krum by her side.

But she wasn't just all beauty, she had a brain to match and the heart the size of a hippogriff; maybe even bigger. Although sometimes maybe it was a bit misplaced with her passionate call for house-elf reforms, not that it was a bad thing because it just showed him that she was truly dedicated. He found her smile endearing and warm with her eyes shining with enthusiasm... but he couldn't help and detect a hint of sadness even fatigue behind her worn smile.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you but I'm afraid you're mutilating whatever tree it is your parchments came from," she explained before waving a hand at his pile of smoothed papers.

He gaped for a brief second before blushing and cleaning up his mess, "It- it's all right, no trouble at all- and... I'll be sure to tell the tree that I'm utterly sorry. Maybe I'll have a mourning party for it later..."

Faltering he couldn't believe he had just said that but maybe it was worth it to hear her laugh. She had a rather wonderful laugh, a bit deep with a slight snort. It was very different from most of the girls' laugh he has heard that were usually light and a bit high-pitched in an attempt to sound musical; and while some were real, many were faked.

He must've realized he was staring at her because she coughed a bit before getting up and giving him the note she had read.

"I should let you finish your assignments before the weekends... I mean everyone needs a break every once in a while, even me."

Cedric watched her smile before leaving his table with a swish of her robes. Kind of odd how he just made a reference to Snape but his swish was much more cold and harsh while hers was soft and light. Snapping his head up, he noticed that his paper balls were now just crumpled sheets, smoothed out by her, which told him that she had read his feeble notes. Groaning just a tad too loudly earned him a glare and a 'shh' from Madame Pince. Mouthing an apology, he looked down at his ink filled parchment before looking at the one that she handed him.

_Hermione, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me? _

-Cedric Diggory (the Head Boy if you didn't know)

_"I mean everyone needs a break every once in a while, even me."_

Smiling, Cedric cleared the table with a flick of his wand before searching for her in the library.


	16. Remember

**Title:** Remember  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** He gave her a gift to remember during dark times.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:** None, just a drabble. Written for **15minuteficlets

* * *

**

Soft. Patient. Full of love. The kisses were every thing the war wasn't. It was the kind of peace that she wanted to live with him by her side. His kiss promised her another tomorrow, gave her hope that one day it would all end for the better.

They won't have the chance to date, to experience the fun that many other girls have. They won't get to have picnics in the park without the fear of an ambush but they'll share many kisses. One independent of the darkness around them; one that will be remembered for years to come.


	17. What Do You Say?

**Title:** What do you say?  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** Will they take it well?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **hazycrazy

* * *

**

The dark door looks dangerous, hiding the people he need- no, _has_ to see. It's scary to know that they are the ones who hold your future in their hands. Hands that can either welcome you or tear you apart. Taking a deep breath, Cedric tentatively pushed the doorbell.

There. He has done it but… what do you say? Will they take it well? He was ready to turn tail and run, when the door opened. The two people smiled, instantly recognizing Cedric but it's not enough to quell his fears.

"Well-uh... hi. Again. See. It's. It's like thiss- I'dliketoskfoyordauter'shand."


	18. Moondance

**Title:** Moondance  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** As the stars twinkled above them, Cedric was struck with a brilliant idea; one that he was positive wouldn't fail him.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Author's Note:** I just had to write this as I listen to Moondance by Michael Buble

* * *

The timing was just right as the joyous and giggly guests mingled in and out of the Burrow. Of course some just had a little too much to drink and was currently singing horribly into the trash. Oh yes, this was certainly New Year's Eve. However, it wasn't the crowd that had Cedric grinning like a boy. No sire-bob, it was the woman across the yard from him that made his heart flutter and his body shake with excitement. She was just gorgeous in the moonlight as her face glowed brightly and her laughter carried above the others. Her normally bushy hair was gathered into a loose bun while her doe brown eyes shined with amusement as she watched Ron and Gabrielle dance clumsily together.

Yes, the weather was just perfect and the clear sky was just beckoning them all to dance a moondance. Although a little chilly with the snow about an inch deep on the ground, Cedric just could feel that it was going to be a good year. Putting his glass down, he excused himself from Neville and Mr. Weasley before walking towards Hermione. As the stars twinkled above them, Cedric was struck with a brilliant idea; one that he was positive wouldn't fail him. Coming up behind her, he smiled gently before pulling her away from the party. Discreetly walking towards the Weasley's garden, he could hear Hermione chuckle just slightly before catching up to him. Stopping, he closed the last feet between then and just danced. At first it was a bit difficult since she had no clue what he was doing but soon caught on and followed his lead.

When Hermione told him about the silence, Cedric pulled her close and hummed into her ear. She shivered just slightly but soon relaxed into his embrace. Cedric wasn't sure what he was humming but didn't care as Hermione began to hum with him as well. Their whispered dance seemed to go on forever and blissfully when it was broken by the faint voices calling out 'Happy New Year's!'. Deciding to end the dance, he spun her out and in slowly before dipping her. As he pulled her back up, Cedric softly kissed Hermione before it deepened. Letting go, he smiled as she blushed with a cute grin.

"Happy New Year's, Cedric," she whispered.

"Happy New Year's, love."

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love  
-Moondance by Michael Buble_


End file.
